


"Mansploitation" Acrostic

by Celi1208



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Charming - Freeform, Gen, Redwood Original, SAMCRO - Freeform, Sam Crow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:00:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26463070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celi1208/pseuds/Celi1208
Summary: An acrostic poem based on an invented word that speaks of the longing and respect of the male species.
Relationships: Samcro - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	"Mansploitation" Acrostic

Mansploitation Acrostic

Majestic forms of male glory

Abounding through the streets of Charming.

Never is the number of times I'll

Stop looking, admiring their

Presence.

Lovingly glancing upon such

Opulent imagery.

Igniting embers of mental

Temptation that

Always roams

Through me.

Ignition stays heated, always

On,

Never neutral.


End file.
